


'cause i just need the time and place to come through

by mushroombiome



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 19:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10928985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroombiome/pseuds/mushroombiome
Summary: Yuuri knows that placing last in the Grand Prix Finals can be though, even for someone as cheerful as Phichit.





	'cause i just need the time and place to come through

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize for any mistakes! but i just wanted to write something where phichit is supported and loved <3333333 i hope u enjoy!
> 
> title from location by khalid

Yuuri knows a genuine Phichit smile from a fake one.

He has the privilege of seeing both sides of Phichit. Sure, there’s his public social-media-loving persona that he shows off to the entire world. But Yuuri is proud that he knows Phichit, the boy who loved hamsters so much, he snuck them into their dorm back in Detroit despite the "No Pets” policy. The boy who loves taro milk tea boba and loves his fried chicken spicy.

He knows Phichit, the boy from Thailand who, before coming to America, juggled both work and practice to afford his skating equipment, help out his family, and become the pride of Thailand.

He knows Phichit, his best friend who has the tendency to smile despite his sadness.

So when Yuuri, after having performed his exhibition skate with Viktor, opens his Snapchat and finds a series of Snapchats of Phichit throughout the end of the Grand Prix Final, he knows something is wrong. From the way his smile is forced to how he types his appreciation for the support from his fans (Phichit never uses single punctuation, his bright, bubbly personality loves using multiple punctuations), he knows that the loss is beating him up inside.

_ YK: Hey! Are u heading to the GPF banquet?? :) _

“Hey,” Viktor says, causing Yuuri to look up from his phone. They’re lounging around in their suits in their hotel room. “Are you ready to go to the banquet?”

“Yeah,” Yuuri replies. He gets a notification and sees that Phichit has replied to him.

_ PC: Yeah! _

Again, single punctuation. No emoji. This can be typical texting behavior for any other person but this raises red flags in Yuuri’s head.

_ YK: Are you there now? _

_ PC: No, I’m still at my room. _

“Actually,” Yuuri says. “I’m going to see Phichit. I think he’s taking the loss hard.”

“Really?” Viktor replies. “He seemed fine when I was going through his Snaps earlier.”

“I’ve known him for several years and those pictures seemed very forced and I’m a little concerned. I’m going to go visit him to see if he’s doing alright.”

Viktor and Yuuri both head out into the hallway and towards the elevator. Once it reaches Phichit’s floor, Yuuri gives a goodbye kiss to his fiance before heading out.

“I’ll see you later,” Yuuri says. 

“Send Phichit my regards,” Viktor replies just before the elevator closes.

Yuuri’s heart races every time he’s a step closer to Phichit’s room.  _ Would Phichit let him in? What if Phichit already left for the banquet? _ He knocks.  _ Is Phichit okay? _

“Who is it?” a voice says from the other side of the door. Phicht. 

“It’s me, Yuuri.”

Immediately, the door opens to find Phichit in a t-shirt and his boxers, not even dressed for the banquet. Yuuri’s heart drops.

“Hey!” Phichit beams, flashing an obviously fake smile to Yuuri. “What’s up?”

Yuuri steps forward and closes the door behind him. He removes his suit jacket and places it on the chair. “Phichit,” he says, in a tone that expresses,  _ “Please don’t lie to me.” _

Once he says his name, Phichit’s smile drops and he almost charges his way towards Yuuri, enveloping him in a tight and emotionally tense hug, burying his face in his neck and letting the tears fall. Yuuri immediately hugs him back just as hard, his own tears welling up on his face as he recalls the previous year and how it felt placing last in the Grand Prix Final. He lets go of the hug and guides him and Phichit to the bed where they lie close to each other, Phichit clinging onto Yuuri for dear life. Yuuri doesn’t ask questions yet, he waits and he provides comfort.

Suddenly, they’re in college again, cuddling in bed and comforting each other whenever they felt homesick. When one of them failed a midterm or when one of them did terribly in practice. It feels the same: comforting and safe yet so entirely different, considering that both Phichit and Yuuri aren’t dating each other anymore like in college and have boyfriends who love them very much. Yuuri threads his fingers through Phichit’s hair as he cries and cries, letting out emotions that have been bottling up ever since the final scores were calculated.

“I just thought,” Phichit says in a raspy voice. “I was gonna go home with a medal, y’know? I didn’t know it was going to hurt this much, knowing that I’ve let myself and Thailand and everyone down.”

The first of Yuuri’s tears fall; it hurts him to know that someone as bright and outgoing and beautiful as Phichit is talking like this.

“Phichit,” Yuuri says, cupping Phichit’s jaw and leaning his forehead against his. “You didn’t let anyone down. Sure, you didn’t get the medal, but you made some amazing accomplishments along the way. You made history, Phichit. You’re literally the first skater in all of Southeast Asia to compete in the Grand Prix Finals. You’re paving the way for ice skating. And you saw Twitter, right?”

He feels Phichit shake his head.

Yuuri lets go of his hold on Phichit and sits upright. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone, opens Twitter and hands it to Phichit.

Displayed on the screen is the hashtag #WELOVEYOUPHICHIT, showcasing a seemingly neverending stream of tweets, in both English and Thai, congratulating Phichit on his accomplishments throughout the Grand Prix competition. Phichit scrolls through the tweets, his eyes welling up in tears, not in sadness, but with gratefulness and happiness.

“Oh man,” Phichit whispers.

“Exactly,” Yuuri says. “And, let’s be real, you’re everyone’s favorite despite who won.”

Phichit chuckles. “I guess it’s the feeling of losing and disappointing everyone, y’know?

“Oh believe me, I know. It’s normal. But you did a pretty kickass job seeing that this is your first Grand Prix.”

“That’s true. I guess I just needed a cry.”

“Yeah, that’s understandable. It’s not good to bottle up your emotions like that. Have you talked to Seung Gil, yet?”

“Not yet. I was about to Facetime him before you came.”

“Oh! Sorry about that. I just wanted to check that you were okay. I mean, I  _ am _ your best friend.”

“I dunno, you’ve been spending a lot of time with Viktor, I’ll have to question that.”

“He’s my boyfriend,  _ baka.” _ Yuuri smiles, knowing that the bright and bubbly Phichit is back due to his hearty laughter. The sadness from Phichit's 6th place loss still lingers, Yuuri notices, but he knows the smile on his face as he watches his best friend scroll through social media is genuine.

Yuuri, then, leans over and places a kiss on Phichit’s forehead.

“You’re amazing, Phichit,” Yuuri says. “I’m so honored to know you as both my best friend and competitor.”

“ขอบใจ _ , _ Yuuri,” Phichit replies softly.  _ Thank you. _

“I’ll see you at the banquet?”

“Yeah! I still need to talk to Seung Gil. I think he might have a heart attack if I don’t talk to him any sooner.”

“Of course! I’ll save you a seat next to me and Viktor.”

“Hell yes! And don’t drink all the champagne like last time! Save some for me!”

Once Phichit wipes his face from the tears and share more hugs, he and Yuuri take a selfie for Instagram that breaks the Internet.

@phichitchu _With_ _  my bff @katsukiyuuri!!! First college, now the GPF?! Time flies by so fast!! Thank u everyone for your support, I was crying when I was going down the #WELOVEPHICHIT tag! You guys are the best <3333 ฉันรักแก :’)) _

**Author's Note:**

> it's 3am and im crying over phichit 
> 
> anyways hmu on tumblr @phichitchulanonts


End file.
